1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle rearview mirror and more particularly, to an auxiliary rearview mirror mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows the mounting structure of an auxiliary rearview mirror according to the prior art. According to this design, the auxiliary rearview mirror 10 has a connector 20 provided at the back side, two support arms 30 respectively pivoted to the connector 20, and two fastening straps 40 that secure the support arms 30 to the main rearview mirror 50 (see FIG. 3). Alternatively, the aforesaid connector 20 can be eliminated, and the support arms 30 can be directly pivoted to the auxiliary rearview mirror 10 (see FIG. 2). The fastening straps 40 each have a retaining portion 401 disposed at one end and fastened to a respective mounting hole 301 at one support arm 30, and a strap fitting 402 adjustably provided at the other end and fastened to a respective hook 302 at the other support arm 30. Further, each support arm 30 is provided with substantially L-shaped retaining frames 303 that have each a hooked portion 304 for hooking on the rim 501 of the main rearview mirror 50. According to this design, the L-shaped retaining frames 303 have a fixed height, i.e., the distance between the hooked portion 304 and the respective support arm 30 is constant and fits only one particular model of main rearview mirror that has a predetermined thickness of rim. If the thickness of the rim 501 of the main rearview mirror 50 does not fit the distance between the hooked portion 304 and the respective support arm 30 perfectly, the auxiliary rearview mirror 10 may vibrate relative to or fall from the main rearview mirror 50 during running of the motor vehicle.